Sonic roleswap
by Ethannalon. A Hilliard
Summary: What if Sonic Characters' status and personalities are swapped and the story stays the same...? Shadow and other characters belong to Sega!
1. Explain

Explain: How things work

It's swapped like this

Sonic-Shadow

Tails- Marine

Knuckles- Silver

Amy- Rouge

Blaze- Wave

Cream- Charmy

Espio- Jet

Vector- Storm

Sticks- Tikal

Big- Omega

Yacker- Chip

Eggman- Eggman Nega

Elise- Maria

Dark Gaia- Solaris

Orbot- Cubot

Until now, if there are any new swaps I will tell you.

 **Wait for the First Chapter!**


	2. A normal day

Chapter 1: A normal day

 **Swap update:**

 **Chaos- Iblis**

 **Infinite(Sonic Forces)- Mephiles**

Shadow pov

Running across green hill, it's just a normal day for running~

Eggman Nega pov

I will start my scheme three days later….

Three days later

Shadow pov

A lot of animals are disappearing lately…. I opened a capsule and free an animal.

And when I look up, I saw the Person that I won't want to see.

"Nega!"

"Oh ho ho! Shadow, come and get me!"

Normal pov

As Shadow run though green hill, he open capsules to free animals and also beat badniks, he also managed to found 6 chaos emeralds.

He ran though zones, finally he reach Nega's lab.

"You lose, egghead!" "Not so fast!" Nega disappears.

Shadow pov

I found a lot of pistons, a piston boosts and Nega appears, I attacked it, it wobbles.

After attacking him 8 times, the whole lab shakes, Nega runs and jumps into the Eggmobile.

"I will be back, black brat!" I let him go while I escapes the lab.

"Well, gotta go fast now! " I become my super state using the chaos emeralds and fly back to green hill.

 **That's the first chapter! I hope you can comment below! Any of your comments could make my fictions better!**

 **p.s: I may do rewrites in the future!**


	3. Marine

Chapter 2 – Marine

Swap change

 **Blaze- Amy**

 **Wave- Rouge**

At west side island

Marine pov

Great, another day of getting bullied.

I was just walking around, when the animals started to tease me and laugh at me.

Flashback

"You boomerang hair freak!" One of the birds laugh.

A rabbit throw a rock at me "I wonder if these are real boomerangs!"

One of them began to pull my hair, I yelped, they laughed.

I quickly used my hair to fly away.

Finally, when I make sure they are out of sight, I sat down at the tree and started feeling pathetic, I wanted to cry but I can't.

Flashback end

I am still at the tree, when suddenly a black and red wind rush in front of me.

I blink, then I realize something:" Is that… Shadow the hedgehog?" "Wait!" I started running after him.

Shadow pov

I was just running, when I fell someone behind me.

I turn around and saw a tan and green shade behind me, I assure it to be harmless, so I keep running.

After a while

The kid had somehow managed to catch up, but I'm still too fast for her.

In the afternoon

Marine pov

I found Shadow again, he is sleeping under a plane.

The plane's construction is actually kind of amazing, but since he was sleeping, I didn't go near it.

After a while, he wake up.

"Aren't you the kid that managed to catch up?" I nodded.

"It's actually amazing, what's your name kid? " "I'm Marine, Marine the raccoon."

We heard an explosion, but we already know what was it.

"Wanna fight together?" "Yeah!"

And that's how I became Shadow the hedgehog's side kick.

 **Sorry for uploading late! I am kind of busy lately, but I will still try to upload fast as I could.**

 **You can comment! No matter if it's positive or negative! Any of your comments can make my fiction better!**

 **Be excited for the Third Chapter- "The biggest Fan"!**


	4. The biggest fan or lover?

Chapter 3-The biggest fan…or lover?

 **Hey guys, I changed the chapter name.**

 **New swap: Metal sonic- Shadow prototypes**

 **And I am NOT including the characters only in the Archie comic in this.(So no Sally, Bunnie, Fiona, Scourge…etc)**

 **Blaze pov**

The day I learn about Shadow the hedgehog is so unforgettable! I want to be his girl friend!

 **A few days later**

I am on my way to little planet because…

 **Flash back & Third person pov**

A purple cat , known as Shadow the hedgehog's fan and the girl who love him- Blaze was predicting with her tarot cards.

"Wait… Shadow and I will have a destined encounter on Little planet? I must go to little planet now!" She head to Little planet.

 **Shadow pov**

I heard that Negahead(Don't judge me please) is creating chaos here at little planet.

As I enter Collision Chaos, I found a purple cat running toward me, she hugged me and said:

"OhmygodIfinallymeetyouinpersonShadowtheHedgehogIamBlazeIloveyousomuchIwannabeyour-"

"Whoa!" I get her off. " Nice to meet you but not now Blaze!"

I ran into Collision Chaos.

"Shadow! Wait!" She followed me, I should let her follow.

A moments later I regret it…

 **Flash back & Blaze pov**

I was chasing Shadow, suddenly a black shadow appeared In the sky and headed for me.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I tried to escape.

I saw Shadow trying to grab me:" Metal Shadow! Dang it!"

I create an staff in my hand ( **Since Amy has a hammer so why not let Blaze have a staff?** ) and tried to knock him down, but he seemed pretty hard.

"Shadow!" I screamed before he blurs into a black spot.

 **End of flash back & Shadow pov**

Darn, I hate getting innocents into this!

I chased Metal Shadow till we arrived at stardust speedway.

Metal Shadow stared at me and started to run…. or fly.

"Come back, coward!" I raced after it.

We raced and I eventually got closer and closer.

I jump up and slammed into it heavily. It fell on the ground and soon get up, and it keep flying but faster.

I raced after it and kicked it, it groaned in pain- if robots can feel pain.

Finally, I jumped as high as I can.

"Spindash!" I slammed into it hard, it exploded.

I found Blaze and I untied her.

"Blaze? Let's go!" I carried her off little planet as it slowly return to normal.

We landed on earth.

"Well Blaze, I gotta go! Hope I can see you again soon!" I ran off. "Shadow, wait!" Oh man.

 **Marine pov**

I saw Shadow running to me with a purple cat behind him.

"Marine, help me!" "Sorry, can't help ya!" I smirked.

 **Fun fact: I was thinking about Blaze wanting to be Shadow's wife, but I remembered that original Amy doesn't make this relationship about marriage.**

 **By the way, I'm so sorry for uploading late! Bad news: school just started and I might be updating slower, but I will try to bring the best chapters.**

 **Sneak peak for Chapter 4- Trouble made of fire, not water**

 **Iblis pov**

 **I saw that that cruel Pachacamac order his soldiers to stamp over to his adoptive daughter and my best friend, Sticks, I can't take it anymore, I let myself became a very large beast and attacked the soldiers.**

 **Sticks pov**

 **Iblis! Oh no!**


End file.
